


Perihelion [Podfic]

by future_fangirl_librarian, laudanum_and_wine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Avocados at Law, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, lazy sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fangirl_librarian/pseuds/future_fangirl_librarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_and_wine/pseuds/laudanum_and_wine
Summary: podfic of "Perihelion" by laudanum_and_wine"Super sappy slice-of-life of a not-too-lazy Sunday in the Daredevil household. Everyone deserves a normal boring day once in a while."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perihelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078338) by [laudanum_and_wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_and_wine/pseuds/laudanum_and_wine). 



Length: 13:28

Download (right-click and save as) from  as an mp3 from dropbox [here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sc45juvn1ejh7uw/Perihelion.mp3?dl=0).

Hope you all enjoy it and please leave comments and kudos if you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to laudanum_and_wine for letting me podfic their work! 
> 
> I was having some problems with mediafire but I hope to have a second link to download as an mp3 up soon. Please let me know if you have problems with this link and I'll try to fix it.


End file.
